Coming Home
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: Fine was sent into the future with no way to come home. She's stuck there until further notice. When she meets everyone again, they're much older and more mature! She begins to learn more and more about their feelings and regret. (Might change to Rated M for further chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Fine P.O.V.**

Today's the day. What day, you ask? The last day of school. Also the day everything will change. My family invented the time machine. So my family, the scientists, and whole town decided that the time machine should be presented at our school!

Everyone is excited, but I'm not. Since my sister is popular, beautiful, smart, and presenting the time machine, but not only that she helped build it! Took the whole year! Elsa, my mom, told me to dress nicely. Truth, my dad, told me to be on my best behavior. Not like anyone will notice.

I'm...invisible. To everyone. Only animals, little kids, and my teachers notice me. I'm always that one kid who's a shadow. My sisters shadow. She's respected, loved, popular, and noticed by everyone. All because she's so _perfect_. It makes me sick. When we're in public, she pretends we're close. In reality we're not. She even admitted it.

But today, not only do I feel empty, but I feel pissed. Why? I'm suppose to wear a dress to look presentable! Like hell I am. I'm just going to wear pants. But...when I opened my closet...it was filled with the same dress.

My eye twitches. "What the hell is this? Where's my clothes?" I pick up a note. Oh...its from Rein. "This dress is called Flowery One Shoulder Light Pink Evening Dress with Ruches. Wear this dress and I'll return all your clothes." I crumble the paper. Damn it! I guess I have no choice.

I take of my PJs and stockings.

Not the dirty ones(same on you!).

After that I put on the dress and did my hair. I put my hair in a low left side braid. With a strand of hair on my right ear. I put on my light pink flats and put on diamond earrings. I turn to the mirror. I look pretty. That's all I gotta say.

I look at my desk and find my silver necklace. I had this necklace since I was little. This was the last gift my parents gave me. I put it in my jewelry box and lock it. A picture catches my eye. It was the photo of mom, dad, Rein, and me. Rein and I were 7 at the time. This was the only photo we took as a family. Probably the last. I face it down and leave me room.

Rein was waiting at the front door. If I recall...she called her dress a One Shoulder A Line Tulle Beading Baby Blue Cocktail Dress. I don't know, that's how she said it. I have no idea about fashion. She wore silver blue heels to match her dress. I'm not gonna lie...she looks beautiful. As always.

"What're you waiting for?" I ask her.

"For you! Mom and dad are in the car waiting already!" She answered.

That's surprising. "But I didn't have breakfast yet!"

"You can buy a snack at the presentation! Let's go!" She drags me out the house and practically shoves me in the car.

Dad starts the car while mom was typing on the tablet.

"Professor Omendo is pretty excited about our invention. Too bad we didn't test it yet." She said. She looks back at Rein. "You looks beautiful Rein! Trying to show off to your friends!" She teased.

Dad flinches. "What!? No boyfriend till you graduate college!" He said.

Rein giggles. "Oh come on dad! I'm 15! You started dating mom at my age!" She said.

"That's a different story!"

They all start chatting like I wasn't even there. I don't even get a compliment about my dress. Stupid Rein. Why did you make me wear this if no one even notices?

Once we reach the school parking lot, I was first to get out. I didn't wait for any of them. I just walk straight to the school. None of them call out to me. I doubt they even know I left.

I look around and find students dressed in formal clothing. Everyone was smiling and excited. Wow...its so early yet students are here early. Even the ones who are always tardy. I see the professors my parents work with and Rein's friends.

Shade and Bright are in the group. Bright was wearing a tuxedo, Shade was wearing the same but in black and no tie.

I just continue walking.

"Excuse me!" I turn around. I see a man with messy brown hair and a lab coat. A professor? Or is it a teacher? I don't think I've met him before. "Sorry to stop you! Are you busy?" He asks.

"No." I simply answer.

"Is that so?" He sheepishly grins. For some reason, this guy annoys me and feels untrustworthy. "May I ask you questions?"

"If they're related to the time machine or my family-"

"No! Absolutely not! I want to ask a question about something else!"

"Oh? Okay? What is it then?"

"What is your plans after graduation?"

"After graduation? I haven't thought much about that. I figured I'd just open my own bread store. I do love baking and cooking..."

"Sounds like you want a simple life."

"True. But with my family always inventing, I can't have a normal life. Sometimes I wonder if they even know I exist."

"Then do you wish to leave this place and go to the future?"

"I guess. At least I'm running away, right? They aren't going to find me."

"Would you love that?"

"If it means leaving this so called home then yes."

The man suddenly goes quiet. "I see..." He grins sheepishly again. "Thanks for you time!" He runs off.

How weird? Oh well...

I continue to walk inside the school.

...

Finally we can get it over with! The presentation is finally starting! I sat on one if the chairs on the stage. Dad does the introductions. Mom does the explanation. And Rein sets up the time machine along with Shade and Bright.

I'm not mentioned...again. I just want to leave already.

"You must be proud of your family! Not everyone has a family like this nowadays!" Professor Omendo said. I've know Omendo since I was little. Around that time he became a young successful man. He still is just not as young.

"I guess. But this isn't new to me. I've been in every presentation." I said.

"But this one is probably one of the most extreme ones!"

"I suppose."

Omendo glances at me. "Something wrong? You look...distant."

"I'm just tired of coming to the presentations. What's even the point of me coming anyway!"

"To support your family. You do realize their doing it for you and Rein, right?"

"I think its just Rein."

"It can't be just her! Your parents love you both equally!"

"Equally...huh..."

"Look! Shade and Bright are coming this way!" Said the female professor on my left.

Shade and Bright stop in front of me. We just stare at each other till I clear my throat.

"Need something?" I ask.

Bright elbows Shade. "After the presentation...there's something I need to tell you." Shade said.

"Tell me?" This is odd. Shade barely talks to me nowadays and suddenly he comes up to me saying this. "Why not tell me now?"

"Its private. Just the two of us. And if we leave now, we'll get scolded by teachers and professors."

"You're right... So where should we meet up?"

"I'll come to you." His cheeks slightly turning red. Is he blushing? "Also..."

"Hm?"

"You look cute."

My face begins to heat up. "Th-Thank you. You look stunning yourself."

"I try my best." We giggle. "We gotta go now. Bright is anxious to help Rein."

Bright blushes. "Am not!" He spoke.

Shade and I giggle. Bright hasn't changed. He still loves Rein. They walk away.

At least now I'm kinda glad I came. I got to talk to them... But I wonder what Shade wants to tell me?

"Young love!" I heard the professors behind me. I look around and they were all smiling at me. Including Omendo!

"What?!" I question.

"Its nothing." Omendo answered.

"Now we will send this test dummy to the future! It'll bring us a sample so that we know there's a future!" Mom announced.

The dummy stood on the platform while Rein starts up the machine.

A sample of the future? I guess that's cool!

 **BOOM!**

Everyone jumps off their seats. The people began panicking and ran for their lives.

"Over there!" Omendo points out to the explosion.

It was at the gym!

"Looks like things have started!" That voice! I look up and see the man from earlier. Except he was different. His hair was now loose and the lab coat was burnt on the tips.

Omendo puts his arm in front of me, like he was protecting me.

"How long has it been? 14, 15 years?" He said. He's flying! No...there's a device on his hand! Is he using that to make him fly. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted.

"Huh?" I look at my feet. I'm floating up! "O-Omendo! Help me!"

He turns around and sees me floating up. He tries to grab me but I somehow teleported in front of the man.

"This is a good day." He said. What does that mean?!

"Release her!" Shade shouted.

"Sorry, but I need her." He grabs my arm and abruptly pull me into his arms. "She's the perfect hostage for me. Now if you care for her, move away from the machine!"

"Or else what?" Rein said. I wish she hasn't said that!

The man clicks a button. I began slipping out of his arms. "Or else she'll fall to her death."

Everyone start obeying.

We teleport in front of the machine. "So this is the time machine? Doesn't look much." He pulls me along with me.

"Wait! Who are you?!" I ask.

"No one told you about me? I'm Travis. You'll know more about me in the future."

I look down at his hand. Is this because I answered his question? But I need to listen to what Shade was going to say!

I kick Travis behind his leg. He falls on one knee, releasing the grip on my wrist. Everyone took the opportunity to surround him.

Shade stands in front of me. Shielding me...

"I had a feeling you'll do that. You've always been predictable." Travis said.

"Always?" I said.

The sound of a gunshot fires. Huh? My lower right abdomen hurts. I feel warm liquid coming out. I look down and realize...I've been shot. I fall on my knees.

"Fine!?" Shade kneels down to me. His pupils shrunk. "Put pressure on the wound so the blood won't come down continuously!" I listen but felt weak.

"Did you really think I was alone?" Travis said. "Think again." He clicks a button and everyone starts to float. Everyone except me.

"The gravity disappeared!" Dad said.

Travis walks to me. "Let's finish our unfinished business, shall we?" He picks me up and swings me over his shoulder.

Not only am I bleeding to death, I'm also being treated like a doll. Splendid...

He throws me on the platform. "See you in 10 years!" He pushes the button.

Everything started to blur. I saw my parents trying to reach me. Rein screaming her head out. And Shade...trying to get to me.

After that...everything disappears.

* * *

Fine falls on the ground. She groans in pain.

"Ow! My head!" Now her injury. "Crap! My wound!" Her stockings were torn and her dress was messy.

It looked like she was at the park. She couldn't get up. She felt so weak. Her eyelids closed and she just lied there. Not evening questioning where she might be.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry if its not good. Still the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Fine P.O.V.**

I hear voices... Who's there? My eyelids feel too heavy to open...

"Sh! She's waking up!"

Who was that? Who are you? Where am I?

I force my eyes to open but only complete halfway.

"Thank goodness you're awake Kuri-chan!" When I weakly turn my head to her, she was smiling. Why is she smiling?

"Where...am I?" I manage to ask.

"You're in the hospital! I'm Nurse Helene! I'll be your caregiver till your full recovery!"

Oh right... I was shot at the presentation by that crazy man... What was his name again? Tron? Tyron? Trevor? No...it was Travis. Everyone was panicking. Mom was in shock and the urge of tears. Dad was pissed off and yelling something. Rein was screaming out to me. Bright was frozen in fear. While Shade...was reaching to me. He looked determined.

Wait...

I sit up immediately without thinking and groan in pain. Crap! My injury!

"M-Miss Kuri! Please don't force yourself!" Helene tried to push me down but I grab her arm and stare into her eyes.

"Where is everyone!? What day is it today?! How long have I been- Ow!" I'm overdoing it a bit. I can't speak without my abdomen killing me.

Helene gently pushed me down. This time I obeyed. "I know you have a lot of questions but you mustn't force yourself."

"Right. I'm sorry... I did it without thinking."

She just smiled and tucks me in. "No worries. It's normal for a patient whose been out for a while. Anyways your family and friends are fine. Your parents are working and your sister and friends are at school. You've only been out for a week."

"Oh...is that so?" What was I getting my hopes up for? Not like anybody would miss me. "Did anyone at least visit me?"

"No. I've been the one changing your bandages and taking care of you."

Why do I bother ask? "Thank you Helene. Sorry for the trouble." I smile but it wasn't strong. It felt a bit too weak for Helene to notice.

But I guess she did. She smiles back a bit brighter than usual. "Yay! You finally smiled!" Blinking in confusion. My face asks 'What do you mean?' "You looked so sad and I wanted to cheer you up somehow!" Wow... I can't help but feel a bit bad. For some reason it doesn't bother her.

I smirk. "You're pretty childish for an adult."

She pouts. "How rude! You act like an old woman!"

Is she trying to offend me? "That's because I'm more mature."

"That's no fun! Teenagers your age should be having fun and spending their time with friends!"

I freeze. She got me there. But sadly I never really had a childhood because of my family. All my friends were taken by my sister so I was constantly alone. I was in a soccer team but it got pointless because of all the presentations. I couldn't go to my own games because of my sisters presentations. Always winning a trophy. Always showing off. Most importantly...always being more important than me!

"U-Um... Kuri-chan? Are you okay? You look like you're about to burst." Helene asks, breaking into my thoughts.

"I'm _fine_. I'm just tired." I simply said.

"I see. Well I leave you to sleep."

"Thank you." I turn my back to her and she left. It's not her fault for making me angry. It's my family and background that upsets me. It's an everyday feeling but why does it feel like it's old?

But I really am tired...

* * *

I woke up by the sound of my stomach. It was rumbling like crazy! It doesn't rumble like this unless I don't eat for 2 days! But Helene said I've been out for a week! That's what I don't understand!

Maybe the radio will help somehow. I reach for the radio and turn to my favorite station.

 _"All right folks! Time for night prank calls!"_ Oh~ I wonder who's next! _"But after that we'll be reading a quote for the day!"_ I love the quotes they say! Every day is different and they're so inspiring! _"This girl feels like no one understands her, like no one really cares for her! So here's the quote I chose for her!"_ Why does this sound familiar? _"This quote is written by an Anonymous!"_

 _"One of the greatest challenges in life is_

 _Being yourself in a world that's trying_

 _To make you-"_

"-life everyone else."

I don't believe it. She read this quote last week and she never does repeats!

 ** _"See you in 10 years!"_** No way... This can't be happening. Don't tell me...

"Kuri-chan! I brought you something to eat!" Helene opens the door. I get off the bed and lean against the wall. Ignoring the pain. "Kuri-chan! What're you doing out of bed?"

"S-Stay back!" I said.

"Kuri-chan? What's wrong?" She takes a step forward me.

"Stop!" She stops. "I finally realized what's going on here! It's been bugging me for a while now but now I found out!"

"W-What is it?"

I take a deep breath. "This isn't year XXXX...this is 10 years later from the past. To you it's the present but for me it's the future!"

She just stayed quiet for a moment then lifts her head. Her eyes filled with guilt. "I'm sorry. We just didn't know how to explain it to you. You might've run off after knowing immediately or starve yourself. We were going to tell you once you've recovered but..."

By the sound of her voice, I could tell she feels awful about this.

"Who is _we_?" I ask.

"Us." Said a male voice. I recognize this voice... It can't be! A man with short blue hair enters. His aquamarine eyes look at me like they always did. A woman comes behind him. Her dim pinkish-red hair still tied in a ponytail and her orange-pink ruby eyes still the same as before. Behind them was a woman. Her long blue hair was tied in a high ponytail and her aquamarine eyes stare at me like she's finally glad they completed this exhausting mission.

"It can't be... Dad? Mom? Rein...?" They look older...well 10 years before. For some reason I tremble. Not from shock or fear, but from anger.

They somehow knew Travis and never warned us about him. Because of them I skipped 10 years! Because of them I can't ever go back!

Without realizing, I was frowning and glaring at them at the same time.

For some reason, they give me soft expressions and soft eyes. They haven't done that since I was 6. Ever since then they always gave me serious eyes.

"There's no need to frown or glare! W-We came to check on you." Dad said.

"Why?" I ask.

"That wound looked serious. Thanks to the evolved technology, we were able to save you from losing too much blood." Mom said.

"Though you still look like you're in pain. Come back to bed and sleep." Rein said.

I don't move. "I'm not tired." Was all I said. "And I'm _fine_. I'm in no pain."

"You always were a terrible liar. Come back here. You're obviously hungry."

"Fine then. But only Helene can approach me."

I go back to bed while my family sits in front of the bed. Helene serves my food and I eat it all within seconds.

Helene left the room so we were alone. The only sound was the clock.

"D-Do you have any questions?" Rein asks.

"Date." I said.

"June 20th. Anything else?" Mom said.

"Nothing else."

"Really? Aren't you curious about everyone?"

To be honest, I am. But I don't want to hear it from them. After the Travis thing.

"You'll be living with us like before. But Rein will be going home afterwards. After learning you came here, we rushed here."

Rein claps her hands and smiles. "Oh yeah! Now that mother brought it up, there's something I like to tell you!" I wait. "Bright and I got married 2 years ago and we have a son! Which means you're an aunt!"

"I'm an aunt?" So Bright finally confessed? Now he's married to Rein and they have a son?

"Yup! His name is Cain! He's so adorable! Once you get out of the hospital, I'll introduce him to you!"

"How...old is he?" Damn my curiosity!

"He's 1!"

So Rein started a family while I'm still a teenager and single.

"You know...mentally you're a teen but in reality you're an adult!" Dad said.

"Eh?" I stare at him in confusion. "Wait! Does that mean... I can't return back?" They look glumly at each other. "Haven't you tried making a new time machine?!"

"We can't." Mom said.

"Why?!"

"The machine took many years to make. My parents were the ones who planned it but died before even starting to build it. I made arrangements and started working on it in my teenage years." Dad said. "Even if we try to rebuild it, we still can't. After that incident the council forbid for remaking it."

"So I'm stuck here?" We all go quiet. "What about my education?"

"Surprisingly you had enough to graduate because of P.E. and after school activities. So you have your diploma already."

"I see..." The thing that pops in my mind is Shade. I grip on the sheets. Should I ask?

"Okay dear. It's time for us women to talk! You get out!" Mom said.

"What? Why?" Dad questions.

"This is between women!" Rein said.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Call me when you're done!" He stands up and exits the room.

It was an awkward silence for me. "You want to know about Shade, correct?" By my reaction, Rein proceeded. "He's surprisingly still single. He's a doctor and working for mom and dad at night."

"Working at night? What for?" I ask.

"You'll get angry if I told you." Mom sighed. "He even said if you ever return, don't say a thing."

"Sounds like him." Shade wanted to tell me something that day. Does he still have to tell me?

"You might see him tomorrow. Everyone is coming to the house to welcome you!" Rein said. She stands up. "It's time we leave. Cain might wake up from his nap by now!"

"Me too! There's paperwork I have to turn in!" Mom said. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

They leave and left me in silence.

Why are they acting so casual with me? It's annoying!

I throw the sheets over myself and shut my eyes.

Shade... I wonder how you are?

* * *

 **Elsewhere~**

The man with violet hair stood over the beaten man. He grabs him by the collar.

"Ready to break yet?" He asks in a deadly tone.

"M-Mr. Travis always changes destinations so I have no idea where he's at! The last place I remember is the hideout at the cave in the forest!" The man said.

He drops him and dials a number. The screen shows a hologram of Truth.

" stood over the beaten man. He grabs him by the collar.

"Ready to break yet?" He asks in a deadly tone.

"M-Mr. Travis always changes destinations so I have no idea where he's at! The last place I remember is the hideout at the cave in the forest!" The man said.

He drops him and dials a number. The screen shows a hologram of Truth.

"Find out where he's at?" Truth asks.

"No. That bastard is gone again." He said.

"Now that Fine is back, it's going to be risky to for her to move freely. We have to find Travis immediately!" The man doesn't reply. "Are you happy? That Fine finally returns after 10 years?" Still no reply. Truth sighs and smiles. "I already gave you my permission to marry her...Shade."

Shade looks up at Truth and nods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for a really long time! I've tried updating but I notice I keep making grammar mistakes. Wanna know why? (If you wish to read the story, you may skip all this)**

 **1\. I'm writing stories on my phone. Phone doesn't underline the mistakes in green or red or blue. So as I'm typing, I don't notice the mistakes. I have autocorrect but it doesn't use the right word.**

 **Example:**

 **I'm typing down 'shame', but misspell it. The opinions are 'lame' or 'same'. It'll choose one and the sentence will not make sense.**

 **Understand?**

 **2\. I have school and we have this stupid rule. We can't have our phones out between the time 8am though 3pm. If a teacher sees the phone, they'll take it and you won't receive it till the end of class or the end of the day. If the principal, vice-principal, or any of the staff members catches you with your phone, you won't receive it till the next day.**

 **Supposedly it's a distraction and you won't be able to focus on studies. True, but we get our work done! We can do our work by listening to our music because we're more focus and faster.**

 **The only way we can use our phones is by asking for permission from our teacher in the current class. So if any of the staff tried to take it away, we'll have to say we got permission and then they'll question our teacher. The teacher will say yes then the staff member will let you off the hook. That's _only_ if the teacher says yes.**

 **As a result to all this, I had to quit fanfic for a while. As some may notice, I discontinue most/some of my stories. I also have a reason to that as well.**

 **Like I said, the typing stories in my phone and school took time away from me. I'd come home tired and do chores. Like washing dishes, cleaning up after myself, taking out the trash because my brother is either playing video games, sleeping, or taking a nap. The result leaves me tired and passing out myself. Of course I'd either shower at night or in the morning.**

 **I'm getting to the point so be patient!**

 **I discontinued those stories because of the lack of interest. Lately I've been getting ideas, but at the same time I just don't want to build up the stress. I'm still a teen who's in school yet I'm filled with stress. Updating over and over will build up my stress because of school.**

 **So that's why I haven't really been active.**

 **I bet some authors can relate...**

 **Right now I have a cold so that's the sucky part.**

 **But...**

 **Now my luck changed. I finally got my own laptop and maybe I can continue the stories! In order to do that, I'll need your help! I need ideas so please give me ideas for the story you wish for me to continue! It can ONLY be one story!**

 **If you have ideas, PM me the story you wish for me to continue! Do it right now so you won't forget and just come back to the story to read! But you can do it later as well if you want.**

 **Anyway let's get to the story! I'm going to make it long to make it up to you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The next day Fine was released from the hospital and waiting outside for her family. Helene pushed her out in a wheelchair screen though Fine insisted in walking.

"That's their car!" Helene said.

Truth parked in front of them. "Sorry we're late!" He said. "We were preparing the party!"

Fine keeps her arms crossed and attempts to stand from her wheelchair but Helene sits her down.

"I could've walked." Fine huffed.

"Now, now. Don't force force self! You're still healing. Let your father carry you." Helene said.

"I'm _fine_. I can do it on my own! I'm not a child who can't do anything!" Fine shakes off Helene's hands and stands up. She winced at the pain.

"See? You mustn't force yourself."

Fine just walks to the car and opens the back door. She enters and closes it.

"I'm sorry. She's usually not like this." Truth said.

"That's okay! Please have a good day Mr. Kuri!" Helene bows.

Truth nods and reenters his car.

The drive back was awkward. Elsa would look at the mirror to check on Fine every 30 seconds. Truth would glance back and forth. Fine was calm and looking out the window.

"F-Fine... How are you?" Elsa asks nervously.

"Okay." Fine answers.

Fine searched for stores that she remembered. Half she recognized and half she didn't. She looks at his clothes. She was still wearing her dress from the presentation. Only it's cleaned and fixed. 'I want new clothes.' She thought in her mind. 'I wonder if they kept my clothes?'

"If you like, we can buy you new clothes? I doubt you'd want to wear that all day." Truth said.

'It's like he read my mind!' Fine tries not to look excited. "I guess... Only because I don't want to stay in these clothes!" Fine said.

Elsa smiles. "I know the perfect place! Truth!" She said.

"On it!" He said and turns the wheel.

Fine held to get seatbelt like her life depended on it. When they parked, Fine felt the world spinning.

"We're here!" Elsa announced.

Fine hesitantly unbuckles her seatbelt and exits the car. Her eyes widened. It was a mall! Yet something was different about it...

"We remodeled the mall since Rein thought it'll be more fun to change things around a bit. Those platforms are like flying skateboards so you can get to your destination. The human size bubbles give you a tour around the mall. We even edited the playroom for the children. They have nannybots so they can't leave or wonder till their parents come back. We also put trackers on the child so if they wonder off, the parents could find them without trouble." Truth explained.

Fine was lost for words. It's true the mall looks more friendy environment, but it doesn't look like home to her. She looked around to the playground. It's true it looks more safer and peaceful but this isn't the true meaning for shopping. It's more like the easy way of life. Like cheating it when you're suppose to be with your family and bond.

"It's beautiful right?" Elsa cut off her thoughts.

Her parents look at her, waiting for a response. "It's...uh...cool? But what about family bonding? Isn't that the point of shopping with family? From my point of view, it looks like everyone adapted to the easy way of life." She said.

They exchange glances and awkwardly smiles at Fine. "You'll understand through time and adjust to all this."

Fine shrugs and looks around. "Where are the maps?"

Truth walks up to board and picks up and a small cube. "List all clothes stores." A hologram appears and he gives it to Fine.

"What type of clothes would you like to buy?" The hologram asks.

Fine shrugs and says, "Pants and shirts."

"Any in particular?"

"Something comfortable and will prevent me from sweating in the heat."

"The perfect store for you is 'Glamorous Fashions'!"

Fine immediately throws the hologram back. "Things broken."

"What's wrong with Glamorous Fashions? All girls your age love that store!" Elsa said.

"Did you forget already?" Fine crosses her arms. "That use to be Rein's store. I hate that place cause there was dresses and skirts and everything is too girly there!"

"It changed! Give it a chance."

"What about the clothes I had?"

"Those are out of date! You need new clothes!"

Fine realized how persistent they were. "Did you throw away my clothes?"

"No!"

"Then let's go to the house. I want to wear my clothes. The one I wore when I was..." Fine freezes. "I don't even know the word for it. Should I say 'younger' or back in my timeline? This is confusing!"

"This is your timeline now. So just say 'in the past'. Since that's always the suitable word." Truth said.

"Then what am I considered in this timeline? A teenager or adult?"

"Mostly everyone in this town knows you so you should be an adult. Though... I think it's safe to stay in our house."

"I suppose..." Fine looks out the window. They passed by buildings and people, Fine began to see differences yet similarities. Everything looked modern from her time. Yet everything looked new and unknown to her. New workshops and new accessories. The clothing did seem different. And the tech looked more advance.

"You know... Shade might not come to the party." Truth said. Which caught Fine's attention. "He suddenly called me and told me he won't be able to attend. Something about working late at the hospital."

"Wait a minute. You said Shade was a doctor, right?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Then why didn't I see him at the hospital? Did I miss him without realizing?"

"He was probably at the other side. Shade is a well known doctor and a busy man. I guess that's why he's still single." Elsa said.

"That makes senses I guess. But he didn't bother drop by to say hello. That's pretty cold." Fine sighed.

"He's been like that since you disappeared... I guess he didn't know how to approach you. To be honest...we were nervous to see you. Waiting 10 years to know that you've never grown and didn't change. You stayed the same like the day we've lost you."

The ride became quiet. Fine didn't look at the mirror, but she knew her parents wanted to ask her questions.

Fine soon passed out without realizining when. When she realized she fell asleep, her mother was gently shaking her shoulder.

"Fine? Wake up. We're here!" Elsa said in a shush tone.

Fine tiredly opened her eyes and stared at Elsa for a while then quickly looks away. Elsa's soft eyes and gentle voice reminded Fine the times when she was little. After all those years of ignorance, how was she suppose to react now? "Please move. You're blocking my view." Fine said in a monotone voice.

"Oh! My bad..." Elsa moves aside and let's Fine exit the car.

The house didn't change a bit. It looked the same as before. Which kinda surprised Fine. "I thought you would at least change the structure. Since your lab is the basement and with all your inventions."

"If we did that, you wouldn't recognize your own home!" Truth said. "Let's go inside. Everyone is waiting at the back."

Fine looked over to Elsa. Elsa was waiting for Fine to go ahead. "Go on." Elsa said with a smile.

"Right..." Fine said and walks behind Truth. 'Is it me or are they acting a bit protective?' Fine wondered.

"The inside changed a bit so don't be too surprised."

"No promises."

As Elsa said, the inside did change! The walls no longer looked white, it looked more tan. The carpet was also gone. Only floor. Except the living room. The entrance to the living looked more square, but now it was more round. All the furniture even changed. Everything looked like a normal family home. Not a scientists home. Things looked more welcoming and approachable. Furniture looked more comfortable as well.

"Can I go to my room?" Fine asks.

"Why? Everyone is waiting for you at the back!" Truth said.

"Well-"

"Come on! Don't be shy!" Elsa pushes Fine while Truth was dragging her.

"I'm not-"

Truth opened the back door.

Fine's eyes widened. These people...use to be her classmates. And a few of her parents co-workers. They were all chatting amongst themselves and laughing at each others jokes.

"We're back!" Truth and Elsa announced.

Everyone glanced to them with smiles on their faces. Once they saw Fine, they were all surprised. Fine couldn't tell if they were happy to see her...all she wanted to do was run to her room or hide somewhere. She looked away.

"My, my, you haven't changed!" Said a male. Fine flinched. 'This voice sounds familiar...yet older?' "Come on Fine! Look up! It's me, Omendo!"

"Omendo?" Fine mumbles and looks ahead. She froze. This was unexpected.

Omendo look smaller and his appearance looked different. He use to be good looking, attractive, tall, and more neat. Now he's...kinda the opposite? He was a head taller than Fine and he looks like a man in his late 50s, plain, and less neat. Fine barely recognizes him!

"You...look different?"

"Age gets to everyone at some point! I guess mines came a bit sooner!" Omendo said with a grin.

'He still acts the same.' Fine thought and smiles.

"Hey now! Don't hog her up! We all want to see her!" Cried a boy.

Fine met her old friends and learned they got married and have children of their own. Milky, Narlo, Tio, and Altezza are in high school. But they all said the same thing about Shade. He's single. He's always busy.

After seeing everybody, Fine knew who was missing. "Where's Bright and Rein?" She asks.

"Rein had to pick up Cain from the babysitter and Bright is on his way." Lione said.

"You should really see Cain! He's adorable! He has his father's looks and mother's genes!"

Fine tried to imagine it. She thought, 'He actually does sound cute and I haven't met the little guy.'

"Say Fine... I know this might be personal, but how did it feel? Going through the time machine." Auler asks.

Now everyone's eyes were on Fine. Fine tried to recall what happened. "I don't really remember. All I remember was losing consciousness and hitting the ground hard. But I do remember hearing voices."

"Voices?" Sophie questions.

"Yeah... I also felt like I was going to be torn. Everything was happening so quickly. The voices sunk into my brain and soon I was pulled into a light! That's all I know."

"Must've been hard!" Mirlo said.

"I-" They all hear a baby cry.

"Sounds like Rein arrived." Elsa said. "I'm going to see my little grandson!" Elsa reentered the house.

'Oh yeah...she's a grandma now.' Fine thought. Soon she saw Rein holding a toddler in her arms. The little boy gripped on his mother's shirt as if she might leave him. Now Fine has a better image of him. He truly is adorable. He has his dad's looks and mom's genes just like she was told.

Rein finds Fine and rushes to her. "Fine!" She said. She stops in front of Fine. "This is the my son, Cain!" Cain stares at Fine. "Isn't he cute?"

Cain had a blue pacifier in his mouth and his eyes stared at Fine with curiosity. "Can he walk or talk yet?" Fine asks curiously.

"He's beginning to stand and take small steps, but he's always falling. He's a klutz like his aunty!"

"Oi..."

"As for speaking...he can only coo. Not a single 'mama' or 'papa'. Not even a simple word. If he doesn't learn to talk by age 5, we'll have to take him to speech therapy."

"He still is a baby. You just have to be patient." Fine smiles at Cain. "Hey there! I'm your Aunty Fine!" Cain extends his arms. Which was surprising. "What's he doing?"

Rein was even surprised. "I think he wants you to carry him?" She hands Cain to Fine. "Careful, okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Fine takes Cain into her arms and the two simply stared at each other. "Now what?"

"Talk to him?"

"Right..." Fine clears her throat. "Hey there buddy! Aren't you a bit weirded out to be carried by your aunt you just barely met?" Cain doesn't say anything. "Right. You don't get me." She gets an idea. "How about a song? You probably love hearing a singing voice!" Cain coos in response. "Let's ask mommy to sing!" Cain frowns and pulls Fine's hair. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Cain hates my singing voice. I guess since yours sounds more fresh, he expects you to sing."

"Whoa! Seriously?! Cain wants me to sing?"

"Come on! Sing!" Auler cheered.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright! Just don't judge me too much, okay?" Fine sits down and places Cain on her lap. "It's from this artist I use to hear so don't question it." Fine gets comfortable.

All the colors in the sky  
Remind me of your pretty eyes  
So be with me right now

When I look into the sky  
I see the clouds  
And wonder why  
I'm not with you right now

Oh be my rainbow girl  
Put the colors in my world  
And baby you can see  
That we were meant to be

You take the shades of gray  
And make them fade away  
You brighten up my day  
Oh baby won't you stay  
Baby won't you stay

La de da de da  
La de da de da  
(2x)

Oh be my rainbow girl  
Put the colors in my world  
And baby you can see  
That we were meant to be

You take the shades of gray  
And make them fade away  
You brighten up my day  
Oh baby won't you stay  
Baby won't you stay

La de da de da  
La de da de da  
(2x)

Fine now sat uncomfortably. 'Was that the right song to sing to a baby?' She wondered. She felt a tug on her shirt and looks down. Cain was smiling at her. He cooed like he was asking for an encore or congratulating her. Fine felt happy he enjoyed her song and smiling at her.

"Awe! You're so cute!" Fine squealed and hugged Cain. Cain kept smiling and gripped on her shirt.

Everyone felt forgotten...

"Cain loves his aunty even though he just met her." Rein said. "Usually it takes time, but I guess Fine is just good with children."

Fine carried Cain around and she chatted with the people. Then the thought hit her. 'If I didn't disappear...would I have kids by now?' She wondered. 'Would I have been married by now and have my own family?' The sudden thought made her depressed. 'This isn't my timeline. This isn't my life.'

"You're finally here Bright!" Said Auler. "Took you long enough!"

Fine looked at the door. Bright grew taller! He looked more lean and muscular. His hair was also a little longer and he looked more handsome. 'No wonder Cain came out cute.' Fine thought.

Bright sees Fine and just stares at her. He walks up to her. Compare to Fine, she looked small. He wasn't a gaint...just tall. He smiles weakly and small tears begin to form.

"Welcome back Fine!" He said. His voice cracked a bit, but Fine knew he was happy to see her again. Fine holds Cain closer and nods.

"Yeah... I'm back." Now she felt like crying. "You changed big time."

"You haven't...then again I'm not surprise." Cain reaches out to Bright. "Hey buddy! Did you miss me?" Bright wipes his eyes and takes Cain. "All we need now is Shade, but that idiot is busy!"

"So I've been told." Fine takes a deep breath. "I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"That day, before the incident, did you know what Shade wanted to ask me?"

Bright froze. He slightly moves his eyes away. "Don't know."

'Liar.' Fine said in her mind. "Is that so? Do you have an idea?"

"No. I was in a hurry, remember?"

"Right." Fine yawns. "I'm tired."

"Already? I just got here!"

"I know-"

Fine suddenly stops. She felt eyes. Eyes on her. From a distance or far away. She quickly turns around. "What's wrong?"

"It felt like someone was watching me. I don't know if I'm just paranoid or tired."

"Wow. Maybe you are tired. Why don't you go take a nap? The real party-" Bright's eyes widened in alarm. "MOVE!" He pulls Fine's arm and everyone scatter.

A can of smoke hits the ground and blinds everyone. The sound of lightening and zapping noise smelled and soon exploded. Fine flew a couple feet. Once she landed, she was in instant pain.

"Having a little party? I wonder what the occasion is?" Said a female. Her voice was venomous. It scared Fine.

'Who is it? Where is everyone?' She wondered. The hand from Bright was no longer gripping her arm, but she could hear Cain crying.

When a dark figure in front of Fine came to view, that's when Fine just froze. "Who's this?" Said the female. She grabbed Fine and pulled her face to face. The woman was undoubtedly gorgeous. Her silky raven hair was curled and she had makeup on. Her pitch black eyes are what frightened Fine the most. It's like she found her prey and will soon eat her for dinner.

"I don't think I've seen this face before." The women said. "Who are you?"

Fine had to find her voice. Her voice mute when she tried saying her name.

"Say it!"

"F-Fine! M-My name i-is Fine!"

"Fine? That's a stupid name." She froze. Her eyes widened with anger. "YOU!" She raised Fine by the collar. Practically choking Fine. "So you're Fine! You're all talk! My enemy and boss always mention you! Travis never acknowledges me because of YOU! Maybe if I bring your head, he'll finally stop obsessing over you!"

" ** _Leave my daughter alone._** " Elsa growled. She came to view. She was holding some kind of electric whip. Fine has no idea where she got that from. Everyone else came to view, but with their own view.

Once Bright came to view, Fine saw his injuries. It took like he knocked out while protecting Cain. Rein begins to panic and runs to her husband and child. "Bright! Wake up!" She said and took Cain. Bright only groaned in pain.

"If it isn't the Beautiful Elsa. You look still young even though you're a grandma now. I wonder what makeup you're using." Said the woman.

"Unlike you, I don't wear much. I'm just careful on what I eat and what I do. Now," Elsa pulls the whip, "release her."

The woman looks at Fine and begins to scan her. "Now that I think about it, she does look like you. Fair hair and lovely eyes. It's too bad I'm going to take that away in a couple seconds."

A bullets passes by the woman's cheek. Truth stared at her with deadly eyes. The gun pointing at her. Ready to kill her. "Lay a single finger and I'll be sure you'll never want to show your face again." He said.

'I never knew he had a gun!' Fine thought with wide eyes. She was pulled into the woman's arms and then a knife was pulled to her neck. "Try me. Did you think I came alone? I'm no idiot. You should know by now since we're cousins."

"Cousins?" Fine questions.

"Ah! Your parents haven't told you? I guess the rumors were true! Your family keep secrets from you!" She leans to Fine ear. "So you're just a shadow! A nobody! And an outsider to this household! How sad! They told Rein everything, but not you? How long have they kept you in the dark? Usually when that happens... They. Don't. Love. You."

Those words hit Fine like a bus. She just wanted to cry. Wanted to yelled. She gritted her teeth and grabs the woman's wrist. "I always knew they kept secrets. I always knew I was in the dark. A shadow. A nobody. An outsider. I'm not smart or beautiful like my sister, but here's one thing I know." She glares at the woman. "I hate it when someone tells me something I already know!" She headbutts the woman's head and flips her over.

Everyone just stared in shock. Fine kept the frowning face on but soon she felt pain on her neck. She wiped her neck and sees red liquid. "Damn... I was cut."

"Fine!" Elsa called out.

"Hm?" Fine looked up and sees the woman.

"Didn't you know?" Said the woman. "I am known for my speed?" An instant, Fine was grabbed by the neck and thrown to the ground.

Elsa swung her wipe but was blocked. Three figures appears.

"Make sure none of them start moving anytime soon. I'm taking this brat to Travis. Alive or not." Her eyes turned bloodthirsty. "This will become a lovely meal. Perfect shape and a lovely face. Just like her mother. But can be deceiving like her father. How come I never noticed?" She tightens her grip on Fine's neck. Fine grabs her wrists and tries to pull them away. "Let me do I late introduction. I'm Cecilia! One of your father's cousins! There's more of us who hate his families guts and that also means you! I wonder what he'll do after losing his daughter again!" She grins psychically.

"FINE!" Truth yells and begins running their direction. One of the figures run to Truth and stops him. The others march to them as well, but the remaining two refrained that from happening.

It's like they can fight more than one person. They were fighting groups at a time. Rein and the teens stayed behind with Cain and the unconscious Bright.

Cecilia took out her knife. "Such a shame. My old enemy doesn't get to see my victory or see his old lover!" She said.

'Lover?' Fine thought.

"This is unexpected. I thought I should surprise everyone, but I can to this instead." Said a man.

Everyone froze. Cecilia was even in shock. The man was wearing a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and black vans. His messy violet hair was put in a small ponytail. He stood by the door. When he sees Cecilia, he frowns.

"Oh...it's you. You just don't quit." He sighed.

Cecilia turns red. "SHUT UP!" She hissed.

Fine took the opportunity and kicked Cecilia off. Cecilia shrieked at the sudden move and face planted the ground. Fine breathed for air and coughed.

The man froze and stared at Fine. "So it's true." He whispered.

Fine looked at the man and nearly lost her senses. He was deadly handsome and untouchable. Fine was able to recognize him by his eyes. "Shade?" She said then coughed.

"Oh~ So you know each other? Just perfect." Cecilia jumps to Fine. "SUFFER!" Fine screams and punches Cecilia in the face. "OW!"

"Whoa. Looks like I wasn't needed." Shade said and walks in front of Fine. "I suggest you leave Cecilia. You're at a disadvantage here." He points at the three figures.

Everyone was exhausted, but they manage to defeat them.

"Tch!" Cecilia snaps her fingers. "I'll come back with assistance next time! Just wait!"

"I'm waiting." Shade said.

Cecilia glares at him, but disappears. So do the figures.

Fine rubs her neck. "Here. Let me see." Shade said and crouches in front of Fine.

"R-Right." Fine said and puts her arm down.

Shade lifts her head and checks her neck. Fine felt Shade tense up. "Not only did she choke you, she cut you as well? That bitch is seriously a psycho." He digs in his pocket. "Don't move. This will sting a bit." He takes out a cream and rubs it between his hands. "This cream will make it heal quicker. In the morning it'll disappear like it wasn't even there to begin with." He rubs it on Fine's next.

His hands felt warm and gentle. It was almost a shame he stopped.

"Do you feel dizzy?" He asks.

"No. I feel fine." Fine answered.

"Of course you do. That's your name after all." Shade grins.

Fine pouts and playfully punches Shade's arm. "Shut up."

Shade chuckles and takes her hand. "I'll help you up."

"Thanks." He helps her up. Fine stared at their touched hands. His hand was bigger compared to hers. She felt safe with him. She didn't realize she was holding his hand too long until Truth came and pulled her away.

"Nice of you to join us Shade. Maybe if came sooner, this wouldn't have happened." Truth said with deadly smile.

Shade doesn't seem to be fazed and just smirks. "Sorry. I was busy and got stuck in traffic. My boss wouldn't let me off the hook." He said.

"Fine! Let me see you!" Elsa said and scanned Fine. She finds the neck bruise and the cut. "Did you already put the cream on?"

"Yes. She'll be better by tomorrow."

"So Fine, what did Cecilia tell you? When she leaned to your ear?"

"Huh?" Fine said. _They. Don't. Love. You._ "Nothing important. She was trying to break me." Fine looks over to Shade. "You should check on Bright. He's knocked out because of the explosions."

"He'll be alright. Not the first time this happened."

"Then check on Cain. Bright had him in his arms when it happened!"

"Since you put it that way... I have to check now." Shade walks over to Rein.

Elsa and Truth were all over Fine. Asking questions and such. The whole time, Cecilia's words echoed in her mind.

...

By 7, mostly everyone went home. Those who stayed were Shade, Rein and Cain, and Bright.

Bright held the ice packet to his head.

"So it was Cecilia. I should be use to her explosives by now." Bright sighed. "But are you sure Cain is alright? His eardrums didn't explode or any injuries?"

"He's safe. Nothing bad happened to him. You protected him perfectly. Besides he's happy, isn't he?" Shade said and points at Cain.

Cain was cooing happily by his mom and aunt. Rein was watching Cain happily playing with his aunt. Fine was pretending to be attacked by a small creature which was an interesting view.

"Maybe it's safe for you guys to stay for the night." Elsa said. "Bright, Cain, and Rein can sleep in Rein's old room!"

"We've always use that room every time we spend the night." Rein said.

"This time it's a different occasion. Shade doesn't really spend the night and Fine's room is the only option."

Truth frowned and stared at his wife. "No. I refuse to let a grown man sleep in my daughter's room."

"Fine's a grown woman in this timeline. No matter how she looks. Besides she's at age where she gets curious like Rein and Bright."

"Curious?" Fine questions.

They all stare at Fine. She was as innocent as Cain!

"She's at age of marriage and romance. Time for her to discover new things and experience new stuff as well." Elsa continued. "When we were 15, we got curious remember? And we also enjoyed it."

Truth blushes furiously. Rein and Bright turn red. Shade didn't know how to react to this.

"So Shade and I are sharing the same room?" Fine asks.

"There's no other way. Just be sure to keep it down!" Elsa said confidently. Fine tilts her head in confusion.

Now everyone in the room, except Fine and Cain, were blushing furiously. "MOM/ELSA!" They yelled.

...

Fine opened the door to her room and was really surprised nothing in her room changed. Just how she left it.

"So this is your room?" Shade questions. "Looks simple."

"I like simple." Fine said and walked to her desk. The frame she set down was now facing up. Elsa or Rein must've done it. She stared at it and remembered the words Cecilia told her. They. Don't. Love. You.

"I'm going to put on the pj's your dad gave me." Shade said. Breaking Fine's thought.

"Oh! Um...right." Fine faces down the frame. "Then I'll change as well. You go change in the bathroom."

"I know."

Minutes later they were in the room together. Fine was lying on the bed while Shade was lying on the floor. Fine just watched the ceiling. Exhaustion wasn't even close after what happened earlier.

"Elsa said Cecilia told you something. She knows you're lying about the nothing part. We can all sense it." Shade said.

"Your point is?" Fine said.

"Tell me. We're alone, aren't we?"

"It's really nothing. So don't concern yourself." Fine faces her back to Shade. "Goodnight."

It was silent at first, but then extra weight was put on the bed. She turned to see Shade staring at her. His leg between her legs and her head between his arms. She felt pinned and suddenly nervous.

"U-Um Shade?" She whispered.

"Tell me." He said a little louder.

"Sh! Didn't my mom say to keep it down?!"

Shade suddenly blushes. "That's a different story! Anyway just tell me or else I'll force my way for you to tell me!"

"O-On one condition!"

"What?"

Fine shyly looks away. "That day when I disappeared, what were you going to tell me?" Shade froze.

"I...don't remember."

"If you don't answer honestly, then I won't either."

"You leave me no choice." He leaned to Fine. She blushes and turns away, but Shade moved her head to face him. She shut her eyes. "Oi." She opens one eye. He was really close! "You want me to answered honestly?"

"Y-Yes."

Shade closes his eyes halfway. "I'm in love with you, Fine Kuri." Fine just stopped. "I've always been in love with you since the 3rd grade."

Fine didn't know how to react. Excited? Happy? Flustered? Confuse?

"I won't let another man touch you because I love you from the ends of the earth. Even if you reject me or push me aside, I'll keep coming back and will push my way through."

"A-Are you a yandere now?"

"Yandere's kill people who touch the one or talk to the one that communicates with their crush." He gets closer. "As for me, I'll fight and die for you. But I won't let another man touch you because you're mine."

"Sh-Shade I-" She couldn't even respond.

Shade shut her up by planting a kiss on her lips.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Go future Shade!**

 **Sorry if it's not how you wanted it to be. I'm out of practice ^-^' But I'll get better soon!**

 **Please leave a review, follow, and favorite this story in case you haven't! See you next time! :)**


End file.
